Estrategia
by Rey de Picas
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, alguien que trabaja para una agencia, a la vista normal, no parecía la persona la cual uno tomaría precaución, si bien se le veía con sus problemas, aun se lo consideraría alguien normal, eso hasta que uno se dio a conocer quién era "Deku" /AU en algunos aspectos.
1. Chapter 0

¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría de esa manera?

— Es divertido ¿No? —Una voz suave fue audible mientras que sentía como en la comodidad de la sillón un peso extra se sumaba en a su lado, la sonrisa del hombre se ensancho a cada momento mientras que observaba lo que tenía enfrente, el olor embriagador rondo por su sentido mientras que levantaba una mano cerca de su objetivo.

Frio.

Se despertó de golpe mientras que observaba a su alrededor, noto que se encontraba en la esquina de una callejón, maldijo en voz baja mientras que llevaba una mano a su cabeza sintiendo el dolor aumentando a cada momento.

Cierto.

El hombre se había quedado dormido en un bar después de ir a beber, de allí no podía recordar nada de lo que sucedió, observo su camisa color blanca, o al menos eso era en un comienzo, noto como si algo de laca hubiera sido arrojada en su ropa.

Levantando la vista lentamente se encontró con el alba en punto y una figura tapando el sol, le reconoció rápidamente, era el cantinero del bar en el cual él solía ir.

— ¿No trabajas a las ocho de la mañana? Izuku— La voz penetrante del hombre de pie hizo que Izuku se quedara jugando con su corbata roja unos momentos antes de sonreír con la ingenuidad que siempre debía mostrar, aquella acción solo hizo que él hombre le diera un último vistazo de decepción antes de volver hacia el edificio de al lado y entrar al bar.

Suspirando con tranquilidad al ver al hombre salir del su vista, Izuku se levanto, sacudiendo un poco su traje se levanto, noto como el frio empezaba a circular con fuerza debido a que ahora estaba empapado, apestaba a alcohol y seguro su pelo color verde oscuro debía estar severamente enmarañado.

Dando otro suspiro dio el comienzo al recorrido de volver a su hogar.

Por el camino la gente lo pudo observar con intranquilidad, el no quería ser el más conocido pero de igual manera era alguien que se le podría denominar por los estándares de la sociedad como "reconocible" pero aquello solo hasta cierto grado, se suponía que él era un oficinista de una de las compañías de los héroes.

Héroes.

Cada vez que pensaba en aquella palabra el sabor agridulce recorría sus sentidos mientras que daba un suspiro. Él no poseía ningún talento para aquella devoción, pero siempre añoro el poder estar en aquel pedestal donde todos los héroes famosos eran conocidos.

El símbolo de la paz.

Actualmente perteneciente a Endeavor, y su compañía.

Cuando por fin el peli verde estuvo frente a su puerta le tomo unos minutos recordar que su llave de departamento estaba en el bar, maldijo en voz baja mientras que como podía daba una patada a su puerta, sintió como el equilibrio se iba y caía de lleno al suelo, la alarma de la habitación empezó a sonar mientras que el peli verde ahora estaba acostado en el suelo encima de la puerta derribada, realmente aquella acción no fue la más inteligente que tuvo.

Los vecinos no tardaron en ver de quien se trataba, cada uno con sus habilidades listas, solo para encontrarse con el peli verde en un estado totalmente decadente, al instante la mayoría abandono el lugar mientras que daba un suspiro de cansancio, era curioso la situación en la cual estaba Izuku, la mayoría de sus vecinos no sabían nada de él, pero cuando él salía a la calle notaba las miradas de los demás, el peli verde lo sabía muy bien, el cómo era tomado por el típico joven fiestero borracho.

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que intento algo?

Desde su graduación en una institución normal tuvo que fingir que tenía una habilidad, la cual el más o menos podían disimular, no con la totalidad y exactitud pero al menos era algo que nadie notaba.

Aceleración de pensamiento, un habilidad de potenciación mental, en sus registros mostraba sobre como el peli verde contaba con aquella singularidad.

¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en aquello en ese momento?

No es como si fuera algo que realmente le gustara pensar.

Un fuerte dolor surgió en su cabeza mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía como su estomago se comprimía, la resaca estaba en movimiento.

Izuku maldijo en voz baja mientras que observaba como a su alrededor solo había libros esparcidos por todos lados, ya no se molestaba en ponerlos en orden.

Tambaleando se dirigió lentamente hacia la cocina de la cocina donde observando el suelo color blanco, o al menos eso era lo que recordaba, ahora a su vista totalmente distorsionada apenas distinguía algo, sujetándose de unas de las mesadas que se encontraban en el lugar se puso de pie correctamente y camino hasta donde estaba la máquina para café.

Como pudo cargo el recipiente y lo dejo para que se caliente.

Volviendo a dar marcha se dirigió hacia su habitación, después de caminar por el alrededor sujetándose de las paredes busco su ropa en el único armario del lugar solo para ir directamente al baño.

Quitándose la ropa estuvo frente al espejo por unos instantes.

La prueba de que no importa cómo se esforzara, la meta la cual anhelaba nunca seria suya, o al menos eso era lo que el peli verde veía cuando su reflejo era emitido frente suyo.

Las cicatrices cubriendo sus brazos casi de manera completa eran un recordatorio de lo difícil que sería la situación no importa que, la carne de distinto color era un recordatorio de su debilidad constante.

Le enfermaba aquello. No importa si pudiera disimular ser alguien no importa que hiciera, siempre sería lo mismo, la limitación la cual le dictaba en la cabeza que no importase que no iba a poder estar a la altura de lo cual creyó que podía.

¿Era este el sentimiento que su madre sintió al momento de ver como su único hijo se iba cayendo a la profundidad de la desesperación por no ser "Normal"?

Sonrió con tranquilidad mientras que se estiraba para ir directo a la ducha.

Pocos minutos después de haber estado listo se vistió con lo cotidiano, pantalones negros, zapatos de vestir, una camisa blanca y una chaleco de vestir negro junto con una corbata roja, realmente no le importaba mucho que pareciera un trabajador cualquiera y no alguien que sobre saliera con todo gracias a su traje, pero de vez en cuando no estaría de más ser recordado como alguien que verdaderamente hacia las cosas que otros ni pensarían que serian posibles en su misma situación.

Abandonando aquellos pensamientos salió de su habitación para ir directo hacia su cocina donde vio el café listo en la maquina, vertiéndolo cuidadosamente en una taza y tomando de manera rápida el liquido se dedico a ir una última vez al baño lavarse los dientes y salir como podía, a pesar de que iba tarde ya hace un rato, no es como si realmente le importase todo aquello.

El camino fue tranquilo este día, la resaca iba disminuyendo más seguía siendo algo demasiado fuerte para volver a pensar con claridad.

Iba alrededor de quince minutos tarde, aquello no podía importarle menos, quizá en los primeros días ¿Pero después de tanto tiempo de ir en esa compañía de segunda en la que trabajaba? Hasta le sería un favor si le despidieran.

Humanos.

No.

Los humanos normales no podían hacer lo que los poseedores de Quirk hacían, a cada paso que daba fuera podía ir viendo la mutación constante en cada ser y los que parecían normales era más que obvio que poseían una habilidad.

Los minutos pasaron como si nada en su cabeza al intentar concentrar sus pensamientos en cualquier cosa que no fuera sentir aquel dolor constante en su cabeza.

Mierda.

Pensar en aquello hizo que volviera a tomar consciencia de su situación.

Bueno no es como si de alguna manera ahora le fuera necesario aquello, después de todo ya se encontraba frente al edificio que debía estar ya hace unos minutos.

Entrando con una sonrisa nerviosa pudo ver como cada trabajador de aquella sala le regalaba un suspiro de cansancio, era conocido en toda la oficina la tendencia del peli verde a ir borracho o con resaca.

¿Cómo mantenía su trabajo?

— Midoriya-san, hemos dejado los documentos que faltaban validar, las recompensas a cobrar para organizar, los estudios e informes sobre los criminales están en su escritorio, y tiene una reunión con algunos héroes dentro de algunas horas, le sugiero que se mueva ya—

"Hijos de su bendita…"

Aquello fue lo que surco la mente del peli verde al escuchar aquellas declaraciones, la única razón por la cual mantenía su trabajo a pesar de sus faltas, era algo que el peli verde sabía muy bien, el movía todo el lugar con su trabajo.

La pregunta de ¿Cómo fueron contratados? Era la que surcaba su cabeza.

Dejando aquello de lado, decidió que era suficiente aquello, volvió a su ritmo observando el lugar de siempre, la misma recepción, las sillas de espera a la izquierda, las personas con la esperanza de denunciar algo y la relajación de sus compañeros.

Llegando hasta el elevador apretó el botón del penúltimo piso, odiaba aquello, era el lugar donde iban los que estaban destinados a trabajar desde la mañana hasta el atardecer sin descanso alguno, odiaba que aquella fuera su situación de explotación laboral.

La música del elevador no se hizo esperar mientras que sentía como cada agudo de aquella composición era como un martillo en su cabeza, lo odiaba hasta más no poder ¿No podían al menos conseguir un mejor elevador para evitar que el viaje durara menos?

Después de alrededor de treinta segundos de condena, pudo escuchar el segundo pitido del elevador mientras que las puertas se abrían lentamente.

La habitación estaba demasiado oscura para ser algo normal.

— ¡No se mueva! — Un grito fue audible mientras que las luces de la sala se encendían de golpe, tres héroes en la parte frontal y decenas de policías armados apuntando al peli verde.

Los pensamientos iban como un mar en la cabeza de Izuku, no podría ser aquello…

Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, ni siquiera los de la recepción parecían estar conscientes de lo que estaba pasado como para aquello fuera de este modo.

— No te molestes en pensar en cómo salir, sabemos que en capacidad de combate no eres nada— uno de los héroes hablo, vestía como un practicante de Karate con la única diferencia era que su piel estaba cubierta de escamas y su apariencia era algo difícil de…digerir.

— Bueno, no es como si hubiera hecho algo que fuera a llevarme a esta situación— ajustando su corbata mientras que tragaba con dificultad. Llevo una mano a su cabello color verde mientras que se rascaba con cuidado y nerviosismo de no levantar demasiado las alarmas de los demás.

— No veo el punto en el cual disimulas, uno de los que atrapamos anoche confesó quien era el informante que tantos problemas nos había dado—Una mujer con un traje elegante hablo mientras que daba una sonrisa afilada, Izuku pudo reconocerla al instante, maldita sea, de todas las personas las cuales podía toparse alguien del calibre de la mujer que tenía enfrente no era algo que podía enfrentar directamente.

Héroe profesional número nueve, Ryukyu.

Solo poseía un comodín eficaz contra alguien como ella más no era algo que pudiera emplear en aquella situación.

Pudo ver como el tercer héroe que estaba en la sala era, el aprendiz de la número nueve. Nejire.

El don nadie del reptil sería fácil de manejar, incluso Nejire con su conocimiento, más tratar con el dragón de la habitación…no la veía posible.

— Supongo que ya elaboraste como cuatro a cinco planes de cómo poner esta situación patas arriba para nosotros—la sonrisa afilada de la peli blanca hizo que Izuku retrocediera un poco, al notar aquello la mujer movió en negación su cabeza mientras que los adornos en su cabello se sacudían en un tintineo metálico mortal.

— No veo el punto de aquello, aun no comprendo que sucede aquí ¿Un mal entendido quizá? —la pregunta del peli verde hizo que el héroe reptil hiciera una seña con la mano mientras que uno de los tantos policías iba en dirección del peli verde y se ponía en su espalda.

Sin resistirse, Izuku dejo que movieran sus brazos y le pusieran las esposas ¿Tanto subestimaban a alguien?

— Como mencione ayer, Izuku Midoriya, quizá conocido en el bajo mundo como "Deku" —ante la mención de aquel nombre, la albina noto como el peli verde no cambiaba su expresión de desentendimiento.

— Nos informaron de que había alguien que tenia la información de todo tipo de héroe—aquellas palabras resonaron con fuerza en la habitación, Izuku noto el jadeo de algunos de sus compañeros, se encontraban detrás de la barricada de policías.

—No solo eso, sino que contaba con una contra medida de los héroes desde el número seiscientos hasta el uno—ante la mención de aquello, empezó a dar una caminata por la habitación hasta que llego a una de las tantas cabinas de la habitación, llevando la mano encima del escritorio que tenía enfrente, Ryukyu, no Ryuko, saco una carpeta mientras que la lanzaba frente al peli verde.

— Comprueba su Quirk—la voz la orden de la peli blanca tomo por sorpresa al peli verde mientras que se giraba y veía como el policía que tenía detrás de él ponía una mano sobre su espalda.

No necesitaba pensar más sobre qué debería hacer, conocía la habilidad del hombre que tenía detrás, análisis, no la explotaba como debería, era penoso pensar que aquella habilidad tan útil era degradada hasta el punto en el cual no era nada.

Izuku no pensó dos veces sobre aquello, uso todo su peso mientras que con los brazos volteados agarraba la mano sobre su espalda.

No dudo, dio un salto mientras un fuerte sonido de ruptura se escucho.

Los brazos del peli verde estaban dislocados mientras que con la cadena de las esposas sujetaba con fuerza el cuello del policía que ahora se entraba delante, con otro sonido desagradable sintió como los huesos de sus hombros volvían a su lugar, no hubo cambio de expresión en todo aquel proceso, la vista fue desagradable, el hombre reptil miraba con asombro.

— ¿Sobre cargas tu mente mientras que analizas para controlar tus articulaciones hasta ultimas? No me sorprendería si pudiera quitar los limitadores de tu cuerpo—la voz del reptil sonó mientras que dejaba su postura relajada.

— Esa mirada de ahora es la verdadera ¿No? —La mujer de pelo blanco menciono mientras que empezaba a dar pasos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el peli verde.

—Le rompo el cuello como de un paso más—esta vez no era un tono tímido sino el de uno demandante.

— ¿Al final? —La voz de Ryukyu sonó cansada mientras que veía la escena, dio una mirada rápida al único héroe masculino de la habitación— No leíste los informes a parte de su Quirk ¿Verdad? —El tono de decepción era audible— El está bajo la sospecha de mentir sobre su habilidad—aquellas palabras generaron el desconcierto general.

Izuku observo a sus compañeros de trabajo, era obvio que no tenían idea de que estaba pasando ¿Mentir sobre su habilidad?

— No la encuentro…—con un tono forzado el policía bajo la mirada mientras que la cadena apretaba más fuerte su cuello—Su Quirk…no existe…—eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de que Izuku bajara la mirada hacia el hombre, le dedico una mirada de Ira profunda.

Volviendo a levantar rápidamente la vista por su error observo nuevamente el frente de la habitación.

Lo último que pudo hacer fue maldecir mientras que tan rápido como podía levantaba sus brazos en un intento de defensa a lo que venía desde su izquierda.

Podía ver la ventana de "Game over" cuando vio lo que se aproximaba.

Nejire con su habilidad podía manipular las ondas de chocas, por lo cual, el que pudiera saltar en un parpadeo a su posición era más que probable.

Los policías apenas pudieron ver lo que pasaba, el suelo donde antes se encontraba uno de los Héroes se resquebrajo mientras que al instante se encontraba frente al objetivo, el cual también en un instante estaba contra la pared contraria de la habitación con los brazos en alto mientras que estaba lleno de polvo y cortaduras, sumando el hecho de que la sala se había quedado totalmente destruida.

—Ocho ondas seguidas—la voz del peli verde sonaba forzada mientras que posaba sus manos en sus rodillas mientras que levantaba como podía la vista—usada contra usuarios de cuerpos mejorados—La cadena de las esposas estaba rota— ¿Intentas matarme? —al momento de comentar aquellas palabras Izuku sonrió con cansancio evidente.

Dio un paso mientras que el polvo que se encontraba en su espalda se resbalaba, detrás suyo la pared estaba totalmente destruida.

— Te quejas pero por lo que veo estas más ileso de lo que alguien mejorado seria—la voz delicada de Nejire sonó mientras que llevaba una mano a su mentón— Pensé que sería suficiente para alguien de tu talla de igual manera, los reportes que nos dieron decían que el villano Deku era demasiado para su apariencia ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿No es tu Quirk uno de inteligencia? ¿Ves tan rápido que incluso a mi máxima velocidad pudiste contra restarlo? ¿Estás alterado? ¿Tu cuerpo esta mejorado al igual que la mente? Entonces sería una habilidad de aumentos…— Los divagues de parte de la peli azul no pararon mientras que veía como el peli verde seguía recuperando aliento.

— No, el no tiene Quirk—la voz del oficial que alguna vez fue un rehén fue audible, ahora mismo se encontraba sin su casco y algunos de sus compañeros lo estaban tratando—No había nada cuando lo analice, su brazo derecho, su debilidad, está destruido internamente—las palabras del hombre fueron escuchadas con claridad por el silencio sepulcral que se formo.

El peli verde no menciono nada, no podía, aquello era un secreto que había guardado como pudo desde que empezó todo aquello.

Dando un fuerte resoplido se desabotono la camisa y aflojo la corbata. Los policías no disiparían contra él ahora, no se permitía el fuego letal contra alguien sin Quirk.

Los ojos de Nejire brillaban más mientras que veía como alguien sin habilidad estaba plantando su cara frente a ellos.

—Si quieren venir los tres está bien— aquellos palabras hicieron que una de las cejas de Ryukyu se alzara, esa no sería una declaración de alguien que pudo disimular tener un Quirk de aceleración de pensamiento.

El reptil si fue el primero que se lanzo de frente al escuchar la provocación.

Ese eral plan.

Alguien con su postura era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar algo, él quería romper lanzarse al peli verde al instante.

— ¡Idiota! —Las palabras de Ryukyu quedaron en la nada mientras que veía como el reptil se deslizaba en el suelo mientras que preparaba un gancho con fuerza a la derecha del peli verde, era obvio lo que planeaba, al escuchar que su punto débil era la derecha, era obvio que se lanzaría directo hacia aquel lugar.

Apretando los dientes Izuku salió de su pose de reposo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, Nejire era un problema, pero aquello no era nada comparado contra lo que debería enfrentase cuando se lance Ryukyu. Primero lo primero, el reptil se lanzo a su derecho, pudo verlo.

Dejo que su brazo ondeara mientras que se deslizaba hacia la izquierda, podía verlo, fue lento para él, el rodillazo que se venía al esquivar el golpe, el peli verde no dudo, puso su mano sobre la rodilla del reptil mientras que este golpeaba su brazo derecho, al instante en que usaba el golpe como impulso y se lanzaba hacia arriba para quedar a espaldas del hombre, con su brazo izquierdo se preparo y sonrió.

Un golpe de palma con todo el peso que acumulo con la caída y el golpe fue enviado contra el reptil, Izuku sabía, Nejire no podía usar su habilidad estando tan cerca de alguien, a menos que tenga su mano sobre su cuerpo no sería un peligro, sumando el hecho de que Ryukyu estaba fuera de juego por la cercanía en la cual estaba con el reptil, daba la balanza a su favor.

Sabía que un golpe normal no serviría contra alguien escamado y con fuerza física superior como el reptil que tenía enfrente, por esa misma razón es la que uso un golpe interno.

El héroe cayó de lleno al suelo mientras que sus ojos se volteaban hacia atrás y una fuente de vomito salía de su boca.

—Ese movimiento hubiera matado a alguien normal—la mirada de cansancio de la peli blanca fue reemplazada con una de dureza, esto ya estaba fuera de sus cálculos. La carga impulsiva de aquel novata resulto en el infortunio de su parte.

— ¿No es lo mismo que dije hace unos momentos? — A pesar de que se encontraba de rodillas después de aquella acción Izuku observo el lugar, y vio lo que necesitaba cerca suyo.

Con tranquilidad y lentamente levanto un bolígrafo en el suelo.

—Nejire, cuidado—Ante aquella mención, el dragón se libero, la habitación que había estado parcialmente ya rota ahora termino, la forma dragón de la mujer término de romper el techo del edificio y hundir un poco el suelo.

Ventaja en el lugar.

Fue lo único que pensó Izuku mientras que escuchaba nuevamente la ruptura del suelo junto con el estallido de los alrededores.

Nejire, siempre comenzaba con un ataque de onda en el lado izquierdo.

Sonrió mientras que llevaba la pluma en la dirección en donde había aparecido la peli azul, ya tenía lista la carga y lista para dar.

El estruendo al generarse las ondas de coque compactas fue escuchado mientras que el viento movía el cabello del peli verde ondeándolo, más la sonrisa que cargo hacía delante de la onda fue lo más estruendoso de todo, no auditivamente, pero si a la hora de pensar en su decisión.

Tan rápido como vio la onda se preparo observándola con todo, doce ondas de choque seguidas, el peli verde no soportaría otra explosión de onda así, al menos para eso era el bolígrafo, levantando con su mano izquierda junto en medio de la onda, apretó el bolígrafo y saco la punta de este, al instante fue como escuchar el cristal romperse, la onda se desmorono en un estallido por todos lados.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Nejire fue enorme, solo para sentir como un fuerte golpe venía a su estomago, levito y salto hacia atrás evitando la mayor parte del golpe, más no evito que terminara reposando en sus rodillas mirando con dolor al peli verde.

¿Era posible lo que hizo? Las ondas si bien tenían una frecuencia y un punto de partida era obvio que calcular todo aquello con solo ver la primera onda central sería imposible, no solo eso sino que ahora comprendía porque golpeo el bolígrafo como lo hizo, buscaba la manera de igualar la frecuencia para romper la onda…imposible.

Izuku después de aquella acción salió volando hacia un costado por las ondas de choque restantes, dolía, pero era mejor que nada.

Game over

Una cola enorme lo golpeo con todo en el estomago mientras que la saliva caía de su boca junto con algo de jugo del estomago.

— Eres un monstruo bastante loco—ante aquellas palabras de Ryukyu observaba como la mayoría de los policías armados se encontraban tirados en el suelo inconscientes, al haber fracturado las ondas estas salieron en toda dirección posible para caer justo donde estaba el equipo.

Izuku se llevo una mano al estomago mientras que veía como la mujer dragón se acercaba lentamente hacia su dirección, vio la fractura en el suelo que se genero ante su caminata.

Giro su cabeza a la derecha mientras que veía una pistola, según ellos, no podía mover su brazo derecho, por lo cual ya tenía comodín disponible, solo faltaba una cosa.

Dando un paso más la mujer dragón agrando la fractura al lado del peli verde, viendo lo que pudiera generarse volvió a su forma humana mientras que observaba con cautela al peli verde en el suelo, su respiración era dificultosa, no importa que tanto hubiera entrenado su cuerpo, seguía siendo un humano, por lo cual no había sentido en que siquiera aun estuviera consciente, debería de tener al menos dos costillas rotas.

Vio como en un rápido movimiento de su brazo derecho seguido de un fuerte sonido de ruptura, el brazo volvió a su lugar, había agarrado el arma de fuego a su lado, al instante de aquello la apunto hacia su dirección.

Aquello no sería efectivo contra ella, ni siquiera en su forma humana, si podía verlo, solo debía endurecer su piel.

Más la sonrisa amable que le regalo el peli verde le dio a entender que no era aquello lo que iba a hacer, dejando caer la pistola boca abajo y la apunto hacia el suelo noto algo debajo suyo.

Las vigas del soporte de esa sección estaban rotas solo unidas por…

— ¡Nejire! —fue rápido incluso más de lo que Izuku recordaba, pero antes de poder dar el disparo pudo ver como la sangre salía disparada de su brazo mientras que recibió un fuerte dolor de parte de este.

El arma salió volando mientras que una pequeña onda quedo en el lugar donde se encontraba Nejire, ahora comprendía él porque de su velocidad.

Vio el lugar donde antes estaba ella, en vez de usar el impulso contra el suelo hizo ella debió estar levitando para usar el impulso en el aire e ir a toda velocidad.

Donde antes estaba la pared hacia el exterior pudo verlo, un agujero enorme había quedado, el suelo y el techo del lugar donde estaba Nejire simplemente desaparecieron.

—Aterrador—el tono juguetón hizo que la peli azul suspirara mientras que veía como el hombre estaba en el suelo sin moverse, pudo verlo, su tobillo izquierdo hinchado, brazo izquierdo roto, brazo derecho dislocado y probablemente costillas rotas, más la expresión del dolor en su rostro no fue mostrada en aquel momento.

— Lo dice el que casi hace colapsar el edificio—ante aquella mención de la peli blanca, el peli verde soltó una risa corta mientras que veía como la mujer sacaba un teléfono y enviaba algo.

— ¿Puedo llamar a mi abogado? —el tono tranquilo de Izuku empezaba a molestar a la albina.

— Tienes derecho, pero creo que habrá unos problemas para ver cómo logras salir, después de todo, atacar a un héroe en una investigación es condenable—la sonrisa con dientes de sierra de la albina hizo que el peli verde volviera a poner su cara contra el suelo.

— Ho…— aquella reacción de la peliblanca y el peli verde hizo que Nejire soltara una pequeña risa.

Objetivo capturado

— Juraría que puedo escuchar el "Wasted" en algún lado—fue lo último que menciono el peli verde mientras que veía como los demás policías se acercaban, ahora podía ver la camisa de fuerza junto con vendas y cadenas.

—Eres raro—la voz de Ryukyu sonó mientras que se sentaba en una de las sillas que para la mente de Izuku fue prácticamente imposible ver que ni siquiera tenía una mísera mota de polvo.

—No quiero escuchar eso de una mujer que puede hacer realidad eso de "La furia del dragón" —ante aquel comentario la albina sonrió mientras que observaba como trataban y ataban al peli verde.

— ¿Podemos hablar mientras que te llevan? —la sonrisa de Nejire hizo que Izuku cuestionara su situación ¿Era este trato bueno real?

* * *

 **Aclaraciones.**

 **Este es UA, que es de un Izuku algo mayor, entre los veinte tantos, seguirá una línea quebrada a la hora de un orden cronológico.**

 **Perdón por los errores que pueda llegar a tener.**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Si bien era algo que tenía en mente no me decido en este momento.**

 **¿Debería emparejar a Ryuko con Izuku o a Nejire con Izuku?**

 **Me alegraría ver sus opiniones.**

 **Saludos de parte del Rey de picas.**


	2. Chapter 1

A su modo realmente no esperaba tal acción de parte de parte de sus custodios.

— ¿tu ropa es especial o algo? ¿Entrenaste de tal manera de la cual tu cuerpo es más fuerte que la de alguien con cuerpo modificado? ¿Eres humano? ¿Tu cabello evita la gravedad como efecto secundario? —Las preguntas continuas eran lo único que estaba en el aire junto con el sonido de los motores del vehículo de traslado.

Nejire se encontraba junto a Ryuko en la parte trasera, más específicamente donde se utilizaba para el traslado de los reclusos, el lugar blindado de color gris con solo los asientos color azul colgando realmente le daban un toque tétrico.

Izuku en aquel momento se encontraba en uno de los vehículos de la policía siendo escoltado por dos héroes, hasta donde el peli verde escucho, el lagarto había tenido algunos órganos dañados.

En defensa propia Izuku tenía en mente que el otro tenía ventaja por su cuerpo modificado, a lo cual el golpe solo debió ser algo de no mucha relevancia, mentalmente se decía que no era su culpa que el otro fuera tan débil.

— ¿Si tiene la mordaza como quieres que te responda? —Ryuko pregunto mientras que contemplaba al peli verde en su situación actual.

Las vendas estaban por todo su cuerpo, una camisa de fuerza encima junto con cadenas en sus piernas, sumando el hecho que las correas del vehículo estaban hechas para gente con habilidades físicas absurdas estaba en una situación de total inutilidad, eso y le pusieron la mordaza por los chistes malos que empezó a contar a penas se lo capturo.

— no lo sé, quizá tenga algún mecanismo de auto respuesta o de pitidos—Nejire junto las manos mientras que sonreía al mismo tiempo que seguía viendo el rostro del peli verde.

— Es humano en su totalidad, déjalo así, además mejor que no le hagas mucho caso, sus crímenes no son para contar en una sola hoja de informes, está bajo al menos la sospecha de ser parte de—

En aquel momento la peli blanca se detuvo mientras que se giraba y tomaba la tabla que se encontraba a su lado mientras que leía la primera hoja, pasando la segunda, la tercera y dejo a la cuarta mientras que daba un suspiro de cansancio.

— Sería mejor que no mencione nada con respecto ¿Eres un genocida o alguna clase de distorsionado social? —esta vez la pregunta fue de parte de Ryuko mientras que dejaba la tabla con las notas una vez más a su lado.

Izuku rodo los ojos mientras que encontraba contradictorio que la misma albina de la pregunta siendo que ella era la que menciono que no podía hablar por la mordaza.

Al cabo de unos segundos y al ver la expresión del peli verde, Ryuko entro en razón mientras que bajaba la cabeza y llevaba una mano y se masajeaba la sien, aquello mientras que la risa de Nejire era escuchada de fondo.

— Puedes quitársela—fue lo único que necesito decir la albina mientras que veía como Nejire desabrochaba la correa.

Izuku se adapto unos segundos después de escuchar como la última cinta era desabrochada, el sabor metálico aun estaba en su boca mientras que sentía como se deslizaba de su cuello el ultimo cierre.

— Y yo que pensaba que a los dragones no les gustaba los chistes—una sonrisa amable se formo en el rostro del peli verde mientras que veía como la albina rodaba un ojo y daba un suspiro nuevamente.

— No me hagas arrepentirme de quitártela, normalmente no se la quitamos a los reclusos—sonaba calmada pero con un todo de cansancio.

— Vas a contarnos ¿No? —la sonrisa de Nejire se expandió mientras que le picaba con un dedo el brazo al peli verde.

— Contarles ¿Qué cosa? —Izuku miro el techo del vehículo mientras que observaba más los alrededores, eso hasta que sintió como Ryuko le agarro la cabeza y le hizo mirar a la fuerza al frente nuevamente.

— No pienses mucho, esa cabeza debe llegar bien para cuando te encierren y el interrogatorio, no necesito mayor preocupación—esa fue la única advertencia antes que para sorpresa de Nejire Ryukyu le diera un golpe en el estomago a Izuku mientras que este terminaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer mientras que esta tenía una mirada sería.

— ¿No fue eso muy brutal? —a pesar del tono de sorpresa de Nejire, el peli verde en pleno dolor noto algo, no había ni el mínimo atisbe de compasión por él.

"Yo aquí sintiéndome especial"

— Se quito la camisa de fuerza bajo las mayas de resistencia mientras que con su brazo dislocado, aprovecho el ángulo absurdo que alcanzo para poder empezar a abrir las cerraduras de las mayas, realmente eres peligroso—el tono duro de Ryuko fue algo que el peli verde no espero escuchar en presencia de Nejire.

—Ngo-—

—Tengo destruido el hombro derecho desde hace tiempo—la voz del peli verde sonaba cansada, aun recuperando el aliento del golpe.

El realmente no había esperado la anticipación de parte de la mujer, fue mucho más brutal de lo que alguna vez pensó, realmente debió actualizar el estado de su informe sobre Ryuko con respecto a su mentalidad.

—No tengo fuerza como debería—las respiración entre cortadas hicieron que el hablar fuera difícil, sumado a eso era el ahora olor de la mujer que estaba cerca. La fragancia y la suavidad de su piel no era algo lo cual debía sentirse decepcionado.

— Claro, por eso golpeas y resistes cosas que no son normales, esto no es un manga donde el protagonista recibe poderes ya que es débil y se vuelve el más fuerte—La voz de Ryukyu, la heroína sonó mientras que acariciaba la cabeza del peli verde, ella se encontraba con una rodilla recostada por el asiento mientras que el peli verde que se encontraba sentado frente suyo reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer, el acariciar la cabeza no era algo de lo cual fuera a transmitir simpatía, a los ojos de Ryukyu, Deku entendió el mensaje, sabía que no era algo lo cual significaba nada bueno. Ella cerró los ojos mientras que esperaba la respuesta que le brindaría el peli verde, lo que había demostrado debía tener un límite, ella lo sintió cuando lo golpeo, cada musculo de parte del peli verde entrenado para la resistencia y velocidad, pero no era solo eso.

— Drogas de aumento—la respiración entrecortadas de "Deku" se detuvieron de golpe mientras que Ryukyu sintió como el peli verde dejaba de actuar que aun le dolía, aquella reacción lo confirmo.

— No esperaba ver a otro idiota lo suficiente suicida como para tomarla, la taza de muerte es alta y los beneficios si bien son buenos, no son nada como un Quirk, el que estés vivo me sorprende—Ryuko se separo mientras que llevaba sus manos al mentón del peli verde mientras que este le dedicaba una sonrisa amable.

— No es educado indicar a una persona sobre su alimentación en la primera cita, Ryu-chan—la voz del peli verde solo desespero más a la peli blanca, nadie le había llamada de esa manera, sumado que tenía un todo burlón pero una cara educada y sin malicia.

—Eres un Demonio—fue lo último que comento mientras que se sentaba al lado del peli verde, dejando de acariciar su cabeza y cruzando los brazos con cansancio.

— Sé que no tienen el permiso para el interrogatorio que me hiciste, bueno después de todo, no es tan malo, al menos mi última compañía, son dos mujeres que eran prácticamente mi fantasía— el tono alegre solo hizo que la mujer se llevara una mano a sien y la volviera a masajear.

—Estás enfermo— Ryuko menciono mientras que bajaba la cabeza, sin saber que la inclino cerca del peli verde.

—Por ti— Izuku le dio una sonrisa amable mientras que recostó su cabeza al lado de la albina, aprovecho la cercanía que compartían para dedicarse a hacerlo, al momento de sentir como el peli verde hacia tal acción se separa unos cuantos asientos y dio un resoplido.

— Me avergüenza que te llamara tanto la atención—Esta vez fue la voz de Nejire la cual se había mantenido al margen de la situación hasta el momento, Nejire había llevado sus dos manos a sus mejillas mientras que disimulaba la vergüenza y el sonrojo, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Izuku.

—Si quieres después de que salga podemos ir a una cita—el tono de Izuku fue alegre mientras que le daba una sonrisa alentadora. Nejire esta vez se rio mientras que le sacudió el cabello al peli verde.

—Dudo que puedas irte de allí, todos te tienen bajo la mira, además si cumples con los años de la condena quizá tendrías suerte con una cita con mis tataranietos—el comentario de Nejire hizo que Izuku diera un resoplido.

—Me rompes el corazón, yo aquí pensando que estar encerrado con dos mujeres tranquilas y hermosas seria fructífero y caerían en el amor así como así y me ayudarían a salir de mi situación lamentable—fue lo único que escucho mientras que hacia una expresión de falso dolor.

— ¿Puedes parar de divagarte? Dios— Ryuko hablo mientras que reflexionaba, rodo los ojos ante una vista mental de los divagues de Izuku.

— Por los informes teníamos que eras una persona tímida, realmente necesitamos a alguien que ordene toda la información—Ryuko menciono mientras que observaba continuamente cada acción del peli verde.

En aquel momento el vehículo se detuvo y los que estaban en la parte trasera del transporte esperaron, Izuku ya escuchaba los pasos desde afuera, las ranuras de la puerta siendo abiertas una a una, solo espero.

—Puedo ser más versátil si lo necesito— dando un guiño con el ojo Izuku vio como la cara de asco de Ryukyu se formo y la risa de Nejire estallo.

Las puertas blindadas se abrieron lentamente mientras que los guardias de seguridad de la prisión hacían unas señales, dos de ellos entraron mientras que otros ocho se quedaron a la espera en el exterior, cada uno apuntando un arma contra Izuku.

—Veo que soy famoso ¡Mira cuantos admiradores! —La voz alegre del peli verde solo hizo que Ryukyu rodara los ojos y se levantara de su lugar.

— Cuidado, quizá aparente que le falta unos tornillos pero es lo suficientemente listo y fuerte como para poder salirse con la suya en el peor de los casos—la voz demandante de la Heroína profesional fue seguida de una confirmación unánime de parte de los soldados.

Nejire vio como le dejaron caminar de a poco al peli verde, no recordaba su nombre, nunca podía memorizar en su totalidad a los villanos, pero de todos los que se había topado hasta la fecha, era la primera vez que sentía que algo andaba mal con uno.

Las marcas en su cuerpo, la intolerancia al dolor, aquello no era algo lo cual uno podía lucir así como si nada, no era algo que uno pudiera siquiera asimilar con entrenamiento, no amenos que estés bajo una tortura continua, no, aquello no era algo que le gustaría de ver, ver…

¿Qué estaba viendo?

No estaba segura de lo que estaba viendo ¿Qué era aquello?

Los cientos de flashes fueron abrumados al instante de aquello.

En la mente de Nejire todo quedo congelado al momento de que pudo ver lo que estaba frente suyo, el villano, sin nombre para ella, se había dado la vuelta y con la intensión de mencionar algo a Ryuko, solo para que al momento en que se acercase este se fuera más hacia adelante y le plantara un beso en la boca a la mujer.

Parpadeo una vez, y otra, hasta que parecía que aquella era un bucle del cual quería salir, Nejire vio todo, como la heroína no había anticipado eso, la cara roja de la mujer y el grito del peli verde de:

"No te preocupes cariño todo irá bien"

Todo eso hasta que pudo ver como la heroína era abrumada por los medios de comunicaciones una vez que los soldados terminaron de escoltar a al criminal, si todo aquello no era algo de cual había tenido en mente.

Ryuko solo se pudo quedar de pie, quiso terminar de procesarlo rápido más no pudo, aquello no era algo de cual hubiese esperado ¿De que serbia tantos reflejos y entrenamiento si no podía esquivar a alguien de la manera en que lo hizo?

Era penoso, su rostro se calentó, no de vergüenza, era ira continua que nacía en su ser y frustración, estaba totalmente irritada por la acción del peli verde, pero era tarde cuando recobro la consciencia.

Jamás había maldecido a alguien internamente como lo había hecho con el peli verde.

Solo esperaba nunca volver a ver su rostro.

Ryuko frente a la multitud de prensa y las preguntas ridículas se enervo más, apretó los dientes mientras que se aparaba de la multitud, era imposible el hacer algo de igual manera, no con esa multitud y las fotos, no escucharían lo que ella digiera.

Apartándose del camino y dado rumbo hacia el edifico de la asociación cercano, solo deseaba una cosa.

Que cuando esto termino el peli verde este condenado para la eternidad.

* * *

 **Ryuko gano al final, no sé cuando voy a volver a publicar capitulo quizá a fin de mes, bueno.**

 **Perdón por cualquier error o falta ortográfica y palabra fuera de contexto.**


	3. Chapter 2

La música de fondo resonó con fuerza al momento en que las cámaras se hicieron ver.

El escenario estaba hecho.

― ¡Aquí estamos otra vez con un nuevo invitado en el programa de hoy! ―una voz cantarina fue lo que se escuchó al momento en que las luces se prendieron en su totalidad. Un escenario de televisión fue revelado, los asientos puestos mientras que las cortinas en la parte trasera completaban el lugar.

El que habló, un hombre sonriente detrás de un escritorio.

― ¡Una de las más grandes heroínas de hoy en día, alguien que es conocida por ser totalmente peligrosa como hermosa, demos bienvenidas a nuestra querida invitada!Ryuko! ¡o como todos saben! ¡Ryukyu! ―alargando el nombre, el presentador señalo a uno de los costados del escenario, allí, en su traje habitual, la heroína Ryuko llegó.

El coro de aplausos junto con las ovaciones fueron el modo en que la heroína fue recibida.

La sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras que saluda a los que estaban entre el público presente de la audiencia.

Ryuko maldijo su suerte.

¿Una entrevista luego de atrapar a alguien conocido por el tráfico de información de total importancia que intervenía en la vida o muerte de los héroes? Era como pedir un ascenso.

¿Ahora luego de lo ocurrido?

Era una ejecución pública.

― ¡Ryuko un placer tenerla en el programa! ―el presentador anunció con fuerza al momento en que la mujer se sentó en uno de los sofás cercanos.

― Nada de eso, de hecho, había sido una admiradora de este programa un tiempo, debería poder dar las gracias por ser invitada ―la respuesta tranquila de Ryuko hizo que una ola de aplausos saliera.

― ¡Y esa es la heroína Ryukyu para ustedes! ¡Ahora antes de que inicie las preguntas asignadas! ¿Le importaría responder a una que el público demando desde el comienzo? ―bajando las manos debajo del escritorio, saco una pantalla en la cual estaba la red social conocida por todos, con unas simples preguntas.

Ryuko hizo lo que pudo mientras que mantuvo su sonrisa, cruzando sus piernas mientras que internamente se imaginó matando al bastardo junto con el presentador.

― ¡¿Cuál es vuestra relación con el denominado villano recién apresado Deku?! ―el eco de ovaciones se anunció mientras que poco después el presentador extendió el micrófono a la heroína mientras que la mujer lo tomaba con una sonrisa.

Realmente.

Mataría a aquel bastardo.

* * *

― ¡Hey baja el acondicionador de clima! ¿No ves que la temperatura es demasiado alta para una persona encerrada en una habitación dos por dos? ―la voz de Izuku resonó con fuerza mientras que la persona que estaba viendo el teatro dado se pellizcó la frente en frustración.

Habían sido ya dos semanas desde que trajeron a ese sujeto, un humano sin habilidad, a una zona donde se les detenían a personas que presentaban habilidades demasiado fuertes.

¿Por qué si quiera?

El altavoz al costado del techo resonó mientras que el hombre en su sitio habló.

― Ajustaremos la temperatura de acuerdo a lo que se nos pidió, no podemos intervenir en nada sin antes consultar arriba ―algo como esto era exagerado, el guardia lo sabía, pero ¿Tan importante era ese sujeto abajo?

El guardia observó un momento más al hombre en el foso desde la cámara de seguridad, no tenía sentido.

¿Qué había que temer? Un hombre en una fosa en una instalación segura junto con una camisa de fuerza.

Un pitido llegó a cerca mientras que observó a su lado, en una de las pantallas había un mensaje.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya.

Gran trabajador de la compañía de Endeavor, conmemorado en sus años de servicio como alguien que realmente se preocupó por hacer la compañía crecer, cuando Endeavor tomó puesto como número uno, a pesar de lo loco que podría haber sido, decidió organizar una fiesta en la oficina del siempre héroe gruñón.

― ¿Por qué? ―una voz grave sonó mientras que un hombre al cual normalmente se lo vería con una mirada furiosa y poco amigable.

Estaba sentado en una silla frente a un cristal el cual separaba a él del presó.

Endeavor estaba sentado frente a una de las salas de visita.

― Realmente, eres la última persona que espere ver como mi visita, digo, ni mi madre apareció ―a pesar del tonó juguetón, un pequeño hilo melancólico se presentó en la voz de Izuku.

La mirada gacha de Endeavor, no, sin el fuego, sin el disfraz.

Enji Todoroki.

― De todos los posibles criminales, tenías que ser tú ―Enji llevó una mano a su frente mientras que se quedó viendo el suelo.

No logró alzar la cabeza y ver al hombre detrás el cristal.

Izuku lo odiaba, odiaba el sentimiento de culpa que podía sentir al ver alguien como Endeavor.

Destrozado por algo como él.

― Ya sabes, el héroe número uno no debería quedarse así, sonríe más viejo ¿Quieres escuchar uno de esos chistes de siempre? ―ante las palabras de Izuku, una suave risa salió de la garganta de Enji.

― ¿Por qué no te puedo odiar? Mataste a héroes, actuaste tranquilo ante eso, incapacitaste de por vida a un joven con futuro, pero ―levantando la mano y poniéndola sobre el cristal.

Este cedió al instante en que fue calentado.

Las alarmas no se esperaron. Endeavor metió el brazo.

Izuku no podía moverse, de hecho, no era algo lo cual pudiera si quiera pensar con las cadenas y demás.

Pero conocía el viejo frente suyo, Izuku lo sabía, que no iba a ser lastimado por Enji.

Una mano grande se posó sobre la cabeza de Izuku mientras que le revolvía el cabello. Una risa fugaz que murió poco después salió de Enji mientras que bajaba una vez más la cabeza.

La puerta de la sala de visitas se abrió de golpe mientras que varios guardias entraron, Izuku los vio, conmocionados.

― Nunca te agradecí por ayudarme a recuperar a mi esposa ―Izuku ladeo la cabeza, la actitud arrogante, el acto que armó, se fue mientras que el hombre frente a él le sonreí.

― Yo solo…esperaba que estuvieras bien, además Rei-san siempre lo quiso a usted, cuando me enviaba cuando usted no podía para dejar las flores, se podía ver como ella siempre sonreía, nunca esperó que el monstruo recordara siempre lo que más le gustaba, entiendo porque actuaste como lo fuiste ―la voz de Izuku era frágil, aquello le molesto a nadie más que el propio peliverde.

Naturaleza amable. Aquello era con lo que nació, con lo que creció, con lo que entendió.

El cumulo de malas elecciones le llevaron al trono en el cual estaba sentado. El cuál era el de una prisión.

― No hay nada que pueda justificar lo que hice, pero me ayudaste en estos años, gracias hijo ―ante aquellas palabras de Enji, se puso de pie, retrayendo su brazo mientras que salía caminando del lugar.

― Adiós viejo…―el susurro no fue escuchado mientras que la multitud de guardias entraba por ambas partes, de la sala de visita y de la parte de los internos para luego someterlo.

Era el comienzo, Izuku lo sabía, pero era mejor que nada, además.

No es como si se quedase mucho tiempo en aquel lugar.

* * *

― ¿Va a dar interrogación si es que es interrogado por cierto héroe en particular? ―la voz del supervisor de piso fue curiosa.

― De hecho, aún no sabemos que podría ofrecer, siendo que lleva tiempo suficiente como para que los que dependían de él cambiasen de lugar, pero no perdemos nada, a si es una emboscada, entonces, podríamos lidiar con todo de una si organizamos bien todo ―con una carpeta en mano, el informe terminó mientras que el guardia observó detenidamente el archivo.

― ¿A quien pidió para el interrogatorio? ―

* * *

Ryuko a veces odiaba lo que hacía, odiaba los medios bastante molestos, pero lo que más odiaba, era aquel idiota que se encontraba detrás de todo ello.

¿Una oportunidad de interrogarlo por haber sido capturado por ella además de que tenía libertad de acción?

Tomado.

Para ella sonaba fácil, algo realmente sencillo, entonces.

¿Por qué tenía tanta ansiedad en aquel momento?

El elevador bajando fue lo único que pudo escuchar Ryuko mientras que veía como la luz intermitente de la puerta de este se asomaba. Tragó mientras que se ajustó el cuello de su traje.

Nejire pidió para poder ayudar, más por curiosidad que otra cosa, pero, aquel documento pedía explícitamente que ella debería estar sola.

Jugando un momento con el pase que colgaba de cuello, Ryuko visualizó al peliverde.

¿Cómo le sacaría información?

Resistencia al dolor, romper miembros no funcionaria, dislocar tampoco. Y posiblemente psicológicamente el villano que estaba por ver era mejor que ella, entonces ¿Cómo?

El pitido del elevador fue audible mientras que se abría, Ryuko tragó mientras que cerró los ojos y camino, dos guardias la esperaron frente al elevador mientras que caminaban.

Ahora ¿No era este el ultimo nivel?

La duda empezó a crecer en la heroína, era su primer interrogatorio, no podía negarlo, normalmente algo como esto se daría a gente con capacidad, pero si la llamaron a ella, debía ser por algo.

Después de caminar unos minutos, llegaron a una puerta, el corredor monótono blanco donde lo único que se podía ver eran las puertas era ya de por si algo para generar intimidación a los presos, solo que esta vez el efecto contrario era diferente.

Sus tacones se detuvieron frente a la puerta mientras que respiro hondo para luego suspirar, ya era suficiente para ella, no era como si fuera a ir a interrogar, era como si ella fuera a ser interrogada.

Usando el pase que tenía Ryuko abrió la puerta mientras que los guardias se quedaron parados a su lado antes de que ella entrase. Alzando la vista, lo vio.

No era la imagen que esperó.

Pantalones blancos era lo único que llevaba puesto el preso, por lo cual, pudo verlo.

Refuerzos de metal por casi todo su brazo derecho, no eran refuerzos de fuerza para fortalecer.

Eran refuerzos para poder mover el brazo.

No se quedó allí, ambos brazos, llenos de cicatrices. Pensando bien en algo ¿No se informó que siempre usaba guantes? Ahora lo veía, incluso las manos llenas de cicatrices.

Pecho hombro, lo único que no veía era en la cara, después, la más bizarra era la de su cuello en la parte inferior.

― ¿Qué demonios te paso? ―no era común tener empatía en villanos, pero, el que tenía en frente era uno sin quirck, alguien que comió la langosta del crimen en su momento, organizando asaltos y traficando información que no podría ver vista.

― ¿Es esa la primera pregunta? ―sentado con tranquilidad en su silla, Izuku sonrió mientras que zarandeó las esposas que tenía puestas atadas a la mesa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ryuko procedió a sentarse frente a él peliverde mientras que este seguía sonriendo.

― Sigues igual de impertinente ―Ryuko dijo mientras que dio un suspiro.

― Lo sé cariño, pero eso es lo que amas de mi ―Ryuko rodó los ojos mientras que se cruzó de brazos― Sabes, esto no era lo que tenía en mente para nuestra primera cita ―Izuku se rio disimulando nerviosismo mientras que veía a Ryuko llevar una mano en su frente.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Me dijeron que habéis estado esperando que llegue para dar vuestra información ―la mirada de Ryuko era dura, mientras que observaba al peliverde.

― Sabes, no es divertido si solo un lado de la cita se siente a gusto ―Ryuko levantó una ceja ante aquella mención.

― Entonces quieres algo ―Ryuko observó como la sonrisa del peliverde creía ante aquella mención.

― Si, veo que nos entendemos también como siempre cariño ―un golpe en seco llegó en la mesa abollándola mientras que Izuku bajó la vista y vio como cerca de sus dedos, cayó una cola bastante grande.

― Llámame cariño una vez más y no sentirás en definitiva esa mano ―la mirada de Ryuko era iracunda mientras que las rejillas de los ojos aparecieron.

El sudor en la frente de Izuku llegó mientras que se rio, aquello para su fortuna, no fue percibido por la heroína.

― Ya, no nos pongamos violentos, la violencia en pareja- ―el golpe fue dado a uno de los dedos del peliverde mientras que este respiró mientras que volvió a mirar sus dedos.

― ¿Perdón? ―Ryuko sintió como el estrés desapareció con aquel movimiento.

― Oh, que hay que ser cooperativos en nuestra relación- ―otro dedo con un golpe de cola.

― ¿Si? ―

― ¡Mujer déjame terminar de hablar! ―Izuku supuso esta situación, el mismo los sabía, que, si quería ganar, no iba a salir ileso.

Como siempre.

― Mis oídos estaban algo cerrados ¿Sabes? ―la sonrisa de Ryuko no podría ser mayor. Tenía dominado al bastardo.

― Iba a hablar de nuestra relación de captor y encerrado, pero bueno, si quieres volviendo a lo de pareja- ―esta vez no hubo golpe, por lo cual Izuku asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió― quiero un beso y digo lo que sé ―Ryuko no escatimo recursos para torcer otro dedo del peliverde.

La diferencia que en vez de parecer sufrir como en los anteriores golpes, Izuku sonrió.

― Dime que fue una broma antes de que te termine de partir el hombro ―la mujer fue sería mientras que lo observó.

― Y quiero uno francés ―

* * *

Ryuko se quedó mirando el espejo mientras que se miraba las manos.

Odiaba al hijo de puta que estaba encerrado, pero lo que más odiaba, era la cooperación que tenían los oficiales.

― ¿De dónde demonios sacan que realmente va a hablar incluso si hago eso? ―

* * *

Izuku se quedó allí, mirado la puerta del salón de interrogatorio mientras que atendían sus dedos rotos, los dos primeros fueron quitados de su lugar, pero con la última petición, Ryukyu había quebrado los dedos.

― He de decir que tienes pelotas de acero ―uno de los guardias habló mientras que lo miraba fijamente.

Una suave risa llegó de parte de Izuku mientras que hablaba.

― Agradezco el cumplida, pero realmente diré información a cambio del beso ¿Tonto no? Pero así funciona mi lógica ―no era algo especial por lo cual Izuku quería aquello, bueno, de hecho, sí.

De entre los héroes que podrían terminar ayudando a su escape, Ryukyu al menos después de toda su investigación, era la opción más viable para poder corromper.

Alguien que podría inducir con pequeñas acciones a que colabore, claro, tomaría su tiempo, pero.

Por algo ella única persona que pudo ver su información y los planes de cómo deberían tomarlo por sorpresa, no había nada especial, excepto, la debilidad.

― ¿No estas siendo muy amigable con alguien que deberías odiar? ―la voz de Izuku fue calmada mientras que sonreía al guardia. ― Hace que parezca que falta profesionalidad ―terminando aquello, vio como el hombre se rio un poco mientras que el compañero escolta hizo lo mismo.

― No es por nada, pero, verte es como aire fresco, se puede hablar tranquilamente de cualquier cosa, además, todo hombre que intente ponerse en los pantalones de Ryuko-san esta en mi lista de gente increíble ¿Desprecio? Sí, pero ¿De qué sirve eso aquí? ―la ceja de Izuku se levantó ante las palabras del hombre.

― He de decir que eso fue más cuerdo de lo que espere siendo que normalmente te dedicas a golpear a los presos cuando no cumplen con tus ordenes ―la sonrisa del hombre se profundizo ante aquella mención.

― Si, de verdad parece que tienes un quirck que ayuda al pensamiento, pero, no tenemos restricciones, si quiero ser un bastardo con un violador que uso su habilidad para abusar y escurrirse, puedo serlo, de entre los últimos pisos, déjame decirte, genocidio o no, eres uno de los más sanos, por lo cual―respirando hondo el guardia llevo una mano al hombro de Izuku mientras que apretó con fuerza. ― No intentes quitarte tu camisa de fuerza otra vez, soy bueno, no indulgente ―la sonrisa de Deku fue tranquila mientras que observó al hombre.

Realmente Izuku estaba subestimando a los que serían los guardias de los últimos pisos. Bueno, tenía que quitarse de la cabeza que sería fácil salir, después de todo, si All for one estaba aquí aun, era por algo, además.

Esta no era una historia en donde el protagonista, el cual no era él, podría salir fácil de aquel lugar solo porque sí.

* * *

Viendo la escena desde el vidrio polarizado, Endeavor se sentó ante la vista de Izuku. Le molestó, el no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero, también le intrigó.

¿Por qué hundir tantas compañías de héroes y justamente ayudar a la suya?

No era algo lo cual pudiera saber por sí solo, era molesto.

Pero lo que más le generó curiosidad, era aquella obsesión reciente por Ryuko.

Aquel chico de cabello verde, aun recordaba su primer día.

" _¡Realmente lo siento Endeavor-san! ¡Seré cuidadoso la próxima vez!" Izuku, algo más joven, estaba parado en la oficina del héroe número uno mientras que el chico demostraba nerviosismo total._

Aquello fue la primera vez que se encontraron.

En las últimas ocasiones…

" _¡Viejo! Termine tu papeleo, a que no me merezco un aumento ¿O sí?" Izuku estaba sentado en la oficina, más específicamente en la silla en donde el mismo Endeavor debería estar sentado." Por cierto, Rei-san te llamó, pero no estabas, le respondí y dije que estabas en una cita conmigo y- "Izuku se agachó mientras que una corriente de fuego salió del brazo del hombre mientras que Endeavor suspiraba._

Tu no deberías estar así chico…

Enji mencionó mientras que se dedicó a ver el rostro tranquilo del chico, era realmente familiar el chico, las ganas de ayudar, de seguir, de siempre superar todo…

Una sonrisa pura vino en la mente de Endeavor recordando al chico cuya sonrisa era el sinónimo de veracidad…

Entonces…

Desde cuando…

Apretando sus rodillas el cuero de sus pantalones resonó ante el haber sido arrugados.

Ese chico, siempre ayudó, siempre sonrió…

Enji abrió sus ojos.

Una sonrisa forzada salió del rostro del héroe número uno.

Era cierto…

Izuku…

Siempre sonrió.


End file.
